Hysterical Literature
by I'm a Dumbadosis
Summary: Based on the YouTube series "hysterical literature". Basically, imagine Bo with the remote (of a vibrator) in her hand and Lauren with explicit instructions not to stop reading from a book of her choice. Part 1 is BLT. Part 2 will be Doccubus only.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, are you ready, babe?"

Lauren shifted in her seat, feeling the device within her core nudge against an extremely sensitive spot. She exhaled slowly and looked forward at the camera trained on her.

"I'm telling you, she's not going to last two minutes." Tamsin said to their girlfriend. Lauren inwardly scoffed but said nothing, afraid her voice would betray how turned on she really was to the two women in front of her. Christ, they haven't even started and the doctor was dripping beyond belief.

Bo shook her head, "I'll give her five minutes."

"Well, yeah, if you don't know how to use this correctly," Tamsin quickly snatched the remote control from the Succubus's hand. "Let me do the controlling."

"Uh, no," Bo shoved the Valkyrie and grabbed the remote back, "My girlfriend, my toy, my rules."

"Uh, my girlfriend too, my gift to you, and my idea." Tamsin growled.

"Guys, can you just hurry up?" Lauren snapped. Tamsin rolled her eyes as Bo moved back to the camera.

"Okay, honey, you know the rules. You can't stop reading the book in front of you no matter how difficult it gets to concentrate."

"And be loud."

"_Tamsin_." Bo glared at her then smiled sweetly at Lauren, "Be loud."

Lauren took a deep breath and smoothed the edges of the book laid before her: _The Notebook_. Originally, her reading of choice consisted of a series of medical articles on the human genome, which Tamsin adamantly protested against due to their 'unsexy as fuck' nature. Therefore, Lauren chose her most favorite realistic fiction novel, _The Notebook_. Bo, having read it in high school, immediately requested the Doctor to read the sex scene. Lauren begrudgingly accepted, grateful at least the scene wasn't too descriptive.

Then again, worrying about the descriptiveness of a book whilst sitting on a vibrator in front of a camera as her two girlfriend's shared their power over her through a remote control was a bit silly. Heck, the whole idea was silly. In fact, she had no idea why she agreed to do this.

Lauren's opened her mouth to voice her doubts again, when suddenly-

"Oh God-!" She jolted in her seat, hands coming down to slam against the table as the vibrations of the toy sent delicious shock-waves through her body. Just as fast as they started, it ended, leaving Lauren breathless and even more soaking wet.

"Oops," Bo smirked, "Finger slipped."

"Camera's rolling, Lauren," Tamsin called out, clearly amused by her girlfriend's teasing.

With shaky hands, Lauren reached for the book and began reading at the paragraph marked, the vibrations momentarily ceased, "_He ran his tongue along her neck while his hands moved over the smooth hot skin of her breasts, down her belly, past her navel, and up again. He_-mm" The vibrator pulsed for a second, causing Lauren to falter in her speech. She smiled through it and carried on, "_He was struck by her beauty. Her shimmering hair trapped the light and made it sparkle. Her skin was soft and beautiful, almost glowing in the firelight. He felt her hands on his back, beckoning him._" The Doctor bit her lip as the toy came to life once more, but this time the vibration remained on a continuous, low setting. It wasn't enough to send her over the edge, though it did drive her insane with need.

Bo and Tamsin watched on, mesmerized by the range of emotions running across their girlfriend's face. As they left the vibrator on, Lauren's voice became ever increasingly husky and breathless. Her fingers clenched the pages of the book, while her toes curled subconsciously. Her pussy was throbbing and dripping uncontrollably, dampening her underwear.

_I don't think I've ever been this wet._

"_They lay back, close to the fire, and the heat made the air seem thick. Her back was slightly arched_- ah- _as he, as he rolled atop her in one fluid motion._" Lauren adjusted her neck around tensely. She was starting to sweat and unable to concentrate clearly. "_He was on all fours_- fuck," She laughed, despite herself. Bo's eyes flashed blue at the sound. God, this was so fucking sexy. She wanted to devour her girlfriend right then and there. But the desire to see Lauren lose herself on the vibrator, completely under their control and vulnerable to the camcorder, kept her on the spot. Tamsin, on the other hand, wanted to see the human writhe in pleasure even more, so she switched the pattern of the vibrator from a soft lull to rhythmic jolts.

"_He_- oh my- _oh_! _He was on_- aaaah," Lauren hunched over the book, eyes shut tightly. Her muscles clenched around the pulsing toy, clit throbbing so hard she wanted nothing more than to reach down relieve the tension there. But a small part of her, the logical side that sought to be the best in everything, was shouting at her to keep it together for at least a few more minutes. She wanted to prove Tamsin and Bo wrong, despite how tempting it was to just let go and bask in the glorious feel of her impending orgasm.

_I will not lose this…just a few more paragraphs._

Lifting herself straight up again, Lauren's eyes flickered up briefly towards her girlfriends, the image of Bo's ice blue eyes and Tamsin's shit eating grin ingrained to her mind as she continued reading shakily. "_He was on all fours above her, his knees astride her hips. She lifted her head and ki-kissed his chin and neck, breathing haaard, licking his shoulders, and tasting the sweat that-th-that lingered on his body!_" Her voice inclined in pitch sharply as the vibrator picked up speed. The intensity brought even more wetness gushing out of her desperate hole, enough to make her slump back onto the chair, throw her head back, and let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

"Let's finish this," Bo muttered huskily, exchanging evil glances with the smug blonde standing next to her.

Lauren's thoughts were completely clouded with desire, her resolve to continue reading completely thrown out the window as she dropped the book onto the table and began grinding into the hard chair. Tamsin abandoned all reservations as well and flicked the vibrator onto maximum speed.

"Oh god! Oh! Oh! Sh- fuck-" Lauren moaned wantonly, eyes closed, hands against the table. She was consumed in want, nothing in the world mattered more than the toy lodged deep within her core, vibrating uncontrollably and sending waves upon waves of pleasure through her body.

Tamsin had to physically restrain Bo from pouncing on Lauren. The succubus was in her own little realm of lust and desire.

A few moments later, Lauren came crashing down, clenching hard around the toy, mouth falling open in a silent cry. She was seeing stars behind her eyelids. The mind shattering orgasm rendered her useless to the point where she didn't even notice her two girlfriends come around the table. Tamsin shoved it aside, while Bo (back to her sober brown eyed state) lifted the doctor up bridal style. The valkyrie smiled adoringly as Lauren mumbled into Bo's shoulder incoherently. The orgasm knocked her out good.

"What was the time in the end?" Bo asked quietly as she gently placed the doctor on the couch.

She rolled her eyes, begrudgingly admitting, "Two minutes and fifty-four seconds."

"Ha! I win." Bo jumped up in the air in jubilee from the couch, causing Lauren to groan. The doctor felt like jelly, completely spent and unable to form complete sentences.

"Cuddle." She felt the air blindly, trying to reach either one of her girls.

"There's only room for one more person on that couch." Tamsin noted.

Bo kicked her boots off and smirked at Tamsin, "Consider this my prize for winning." She dropped behind Lauren and wrapped an arm around her midsection, snuggling up close against her back.

Tamsin scoffed, but in no way mad. She bent down and kissed both girls on the forehead, "I'll go bring a blanket." Looking down at Lauren, who had a content smile on her face, she added, "And we're not done with you, hotpants."

Lauren's eyes widened in shock as Tamsin sauntered away in smugness.

* * *

**Part 2 coming soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren Lewis was angry.

She let herself get_ coerced_ and _manipulated_ into such a humiliating position by her girlfriend, someone she was supposed to _love_ and _trust _and feel _safe_ around. Outrageous. The doctor was going to have to rethink everything she thought she knew about the succubus.

…except, it really wasn't Bo's fault…in fact, Lauren was the one who brought the idea up. After a round of mind blowing sex, obviously. Bo was just the very caring and understanding girlfriend she fell in love with, supporting Lauren once she voiced her inner desires to the succubus.

Despite that, it was hard not to be mad at the her, however irrational. Bo should have warned Lauren how humiliating it was going to be. Instead, her girlfriend was ever so willing to _assist _the doctor, eager to pitch in some ideas and alas, here they were.

There must be something incredibly wrong with her head for wanting to do this again.

_In public. At the DAL! _

Last time it was in the privacy of their apartment, with a simple camera set up (the amount of times her and Bo watched that video…), and only her girlfriend's beautiful, sapphire eyes watching on in lust. This time, though…

Lauren swallowed and adjusted herself on the couch. The vibrator inside of her was something she was yet to get used to, even though it had been inside her since they left the apartment. It was slightly uncomfortable, but that and her uneasiness was completely overshadowed by the mounting pleasure she was receiving from the magical toy.

Her eyes flickered over to the bar, where Bo was perched on one of the stools, talking easily to Trick while her left hand rested on her lap, a small, black remote in her grasp. Her thumb was idly grazing the buttons back and forth, occasionally pressing one, sending a jolt up Lauren's spine. She would gasp and clutch her medical papers more tightly onto her lap, before sending a weak glare at Bo, who barely turned around.

Currently, Bo had the vibrator at a low intensity, just beginning her slow torture over Lauren. Speaking of torture, the doctor remembered the 'conversation' she had with her girlfriend just before entering the Dal.

"Sit on the couch," Bo had whispered in her ear just as they got out of the cab.

"What— why?" She was distracted. Not only cause of the toy, but because of Bo's wandering hands. The succubus had attacked her neck the moment they entered the cab. Lauren's sudden moan had startled the driver, but the two paid no mind to him.

"That's where you'll attract the most attention…" Bo muttered, tracing the edges of hears with her hot tongue. The succubus had pushed her gently against a wall, fifty feet away from the bar's entrance.

The fun hadn't even started and Lauren's panties were already drenched.

"God, you're so sexy," Sensing no one was around, Bo caressed Lauren's breast, tenderly stroking the flesh over the flimsy material of her shirt. "I can't believe you're doing this."

Lauren groaned and tilted her head, her legs coming together and muscles clenching around the vibrator, "Shit, B-Bo…"

"I bet you're so wet right now, and I haven't even turned it on." With her free hand, she tilted the doctors face so their lips crashed in a messy kiss. "When we get back home, I'm going to fucking _devour_ you."

"No, no," Lauren gasped into Bo's smirking mouth. Her hands came around her girlfriend's neck and pulled her in closer, "I need you _now_."

"Nuh uh," Bo pulled away much to the blonde's displeasure, "You're going to walk in there like we planned and sit down." Lauren groaned, shifting her head away, but Bo grabbed her chin again and murmured, "I'm going to make you cum so hard, Lauren, make you scream my name so loud, the entire bar will know who you truly belong to. And I'm going to do it without even touching you."

She had left Lauren standing there against the wall, chest heaving, and dripping in anticipation.

If she thought she was frustrated then, sitting on the couch fifteen minutes later, Lauren was positive her body was going to explode now. Bo was merciless in the vibrator's settings, bringing the vibrations up to maximum for ten very long seconds, then back to slow. It was a constant see-saw, teasing her to insanity.

Meanwhile, her instructions were very simple. Stay on the couch, and pretend you're reading medical files. If approached by a friend or stranger, something that was surely to happen, act normal and interact. Even though it was all Lauren's idea, they still placed a bet on how good of a disguiser she was. Bo was confident someone would find out, while Lauren believed she could put on a poker face long enough to make them go away.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

Truth was, Lauren could barely keep her breathing under control, let alone her face. Her entire body was drenched and she was positive the Fae in the bar could smell her arousal. Being here was a stupid thing to suggest, and Lauren was beginning to regret acting upon her exhibitionist kink.

But _god_, it felt _so good. _With every pulse of the toy, an indescribable warmth would spread through her body. She wanted to thrust down onto the toy repeatedly, but had to check herself each time the desire crept up. Her needy clit was throbbing for attention, and she knew if she looked over at the bar, Bo would be gazing back knowingly.

With a shaky hand, she flipped a page in her binder before looking up warily around her. In the corner of her eye, she noticed someone approaching her.

"Hey, there." Lauren looked up sharply, eyes wide. A man in a dark attire was smiling flirtatiously down at her. _Please no. _"Is this spot taken?"

The doctor's eyes flickered over to Bo who had her head turned, engaged in a conversation with her grandpa. No help from her there…

Remembering their bet, Lauren returned the smile. "Uh, sure…" She took a deep and shifted over a seat.

_Fuuuuuck. _Her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. Not only did the movement cause the toy to shift and hit a sensitive spot, but Bo had adjusted the vibrations on medium blast. Now the toy was directly hitting her where it was felt the most. She was so lost in the sensations, she almost missed what the guy was saying.

"I'm-I'm sorry?" Her head lulled around, eyes struggling to stay open as shocks of pleasure shot up and down her spine.

"I said, I'm new around here." Figures. Every fae and their mom knew who she was and knew she was dating the unaligned succubus. "Just wanted to get to know more…" His words were drowned out when suddenly Bo amped up the speed.

"Oh!" Her hands flew to the edge of the couch, gripping it tightly.

The man eyed her oddly, "Are…are you okay?"

She was going to cum. In front of this stranger. In a middle of a bar.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Control yourself. _It was incredibly hard to though, when her muscles were clamping tightly against the vibrator, on the verge of combustion. A part of her was actually okay with orgasming right there on the couch, but definitely not in front of this person.

Composing herself as best as she could, she said, "I'm really busy right n-now..working for the Morrigan. You-you might want to, um, ch-check with Trick at the counter over th-there. I-uh, nice meeting you." After giving her a weird look, the man awkwardly stood up and shuffled away.

Sighing, Lauren turned and groaned lowly, gyrating slowly against the seat. But just when she was ready to fall apart, the toy stopped.

"No!"

She was going to kill her. She was seriously going to kill Bo.

Speaking of the succubus, Bo had turned her stool completely so she was facing her, arms stretched out along the bar, legs crossed, staring smugly at a flustered Lauren.

An electric moment passed between them, their eyes staring intensely at one another. Lauren was about to say 'fuck it all' and dive into Bo's lap when their connection was broken at the arrival of Kenzi and Dyson entering the bar noisily. They each headed straight for Bo, not noticing Lauren.

She cursed under her breath and grabbed her paperwork again, presenting herself normally in case one of them came over. Dyson or Kenzi would figure it all out in less than a minute for sure. God, she could just imagine the ridicule that would follow, all the teasing from Kenzi who would no doubt tell Hale or Tamsin. Lauren would never hear the end of it.

If only Bo would just let her cum already so they could hurry home and Lauren could finally take her revenge on the succubus. But the toy was still buzzing inside her core, much lower than before, although after the high Bo put her through, everything was a hundred times more sensitive…just not enough to throw her over the edge.

"Lauren."

Fuck.

"Dyson…Hi." She did this. She sent him here on purpose. Her eyes briefly flickered over to the bar, where Bo and Kenzi were talking to each other animately, as though Lauren wasn't having a crisis across the room, vibrator inches deep inside her.

Dyson looked down at her oddly, "Is everything okay?"

Her eyebrows went up, "Yeah!" She was suddenly aware of how sweaty she was. He could probably smell her from a mile away.

Oh god, he could probably smell her arousal.

"You seem a little…agitated. Is everything fine between you and Bo?"

_And why does that concern you? _"Everything's great! Why wouldn't it be?" She was being too over the top and her voice was incredibly high pitch.

He let out a shaky laugh before pointing over his shoulder, "Because you guys are sitting separately. And you look like you're about to have a heart attack. And you smell…" His eyes narrowed. She gulped in fear, "When was the last time you took a shower?"

"Lauren!" She was saved from answering such a humiliating question when Bo walked up to them smiling widely. "Dyson." She acknowledged him without breaking eye contact with the pale doctor. "I need to talk to you privately." Without warning, the succubus grabbed Lauren by her arm and yanked her up. Lauren yelped but followed her girlfriend past a confused Dyson and through the bar, down to Trick's lair.

"Bo-" All these sudden movements were turning Lauren breathless as the toy shifted and jolted against her inner muscles. At this point, the doctor felt like she was in some dream-like trance, not even aware that Bo had swiftly pushed her up against a wall.

"You know, for a moment there I was totally fine with you coming right there on the couch, winning this bet, and all that," Bo huskily whispered against her neck as she began attacking the sensitive flesh there, leaving marks and bruises, "but then I became selfish. You're mine, therefore no one in this world deserves to see you like that but _me_."

Lauren gasped and writhed under her girlfriends touch. She felt Bo's tugging at her jeans, ripping open the buttons to shove her hand inside.

Lauren couldn't take it, she was going to explode, for real this time. She squeezed her eyes shut and rested her forehead against Bo's neck, trying to control her breathing; trying not to focus on the way Bo's fingertips grazed over her drenched panties. "Bo, I swear…I am an inch away from coming and if you tease me in the slightest, I will have your head." Lauren was above being embarrassed from coming quickly at this point. This wasn't about making love or taking their time— they do that enough. No, this was about a quick, hot fuck in her grandfather's lair.

"Roger that, doc." Bo's eyes flashed blue before she captured Lauren's lips in a messy kiss. Lauren groaned deeply into her girlfriend's mouth as a hand wandered its way into her underwear rubbing at the sensitive flesh there.

For a moment there, Lauren completely forgot about the vibrator, overwhelmed with the sensations the beautiful succubus was making her feel with her own hands. But suddenly, the previously quiet toy jolted back to life on maximum speed, causing the doctor to scream out while grasping onto Bo in shock.

"Fuck! Oh god!"

While the toy did wonders inside of her, Bo's hand grazed her clit and began rubbing circles quickly. "Bo!" Lauren was helpless to do anything. It was surreal experience, being under so many sensations. She couldn't think, talk, or _see _anything. Only feel. Feel the way her girlfriend brushed her bruised lips with her own, the way her other hand toyed with her exposed nipple (when did her shirt come off?), feel the way her body shuddered as she rubbed her bundle of nerves with experience.

It was all too much, and before Lauren knew it, everything came crashing down. Over an hour of pent up arousal and frustration exploded through her body the moment she heard Bo whisper, "Come for me."

One of the strongest orgasms ever hit her. Her muscles clamped down on the vibrator, squeezing the toy for all it was worth, while her arms locked around Bo's neck, pressing her close. "Bo, Bo!" She wasn't even aware she was chanting and screaming her girlfriend's name at the top of her lungs. The only thing that grounded her was Bo's hands and the vibrator that was continuously sending shockwaves of pleasure up her spine even after she came down from her orgasm. "Bo…"

"Shhh…" The succubus pulled away slightly, much to the dismay of Lauren. "I got you." Knowing the doctor was far too sensitive for any other action, the succubus shut off the vibrator, and pulled her hand away. Lauren whimpered at the loss of contact, but kept her head buried deep into brunette hair.

"_God_." She let out after a silent moment where they collected their breaths. If it weren't for the other woman's hands wrapped tightly around her waist, Lauren's weak legs would have collapsed to the ground. She dropped her head against the wall and smiled lazily at Bo. "You drive me insane."

"Likewise." Bo muttered smugly, leaning in for a quick kiss. Lauren hummed in response, giggling when Bo nuzzled her.

"I don't think I can walk after this."

"I'll carry you."

"And prove to everyone upstairs we just had sex?" Lauren scoffed.

Bo threw her head back and laughed, a red tint to her cheeks. There was a glow to her face just then and Lauren was caught off guard by how breathtakingly beautiful she was.

"I love you," she simply stated.

The brunette took a deep breath, taking in those words. Even though they proclaim their love for one another every day, she would never get tired of hearing them. "I love you, too. So much." She kissed her one more time, savoring the sweet taste of her lips, not actually believing that this beautiful woman was her lover.

"And Bo?" Lauren intertwined her arms once again behind Bo's head, looking devious, "You're next."

It took a few seconds to understand what she meant, and when she did, Bo gulped in fear, but was suddenly wet with anticipation.

"Bring it on."


End file.
